Trick or Treat
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: Petit OS tout léger en réponse au défi Halloween de DA.


**Tricks or Treat**

.

.

La dernière chose que souhaitait Dean en ce soir d'Halloween était de sortir.

Voir tous ces gens se déguiser en monstres et sorcières l'énervait plus que tout. Il avait l'impression que tous, tournaient sa vie en dérision… Lui, se battait chaque jour contre de vrais « monstres » pour les sauver et eux…eux ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de les fêter !

Bref ce jour, comme tous les ans, le rendait malade et grincheux, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'envie de son frère de sortir boire un verre. D'accord ils avaient bossés plutôt dur ces derniers temps et okay, il n'était absolument pas contre l'idée d'un voir même plusieurs verres pour décompresser…mais sortir…dans un bar…remplis de ces _«débilos craignos »_ non, très peu pour lui !

Il salua donc son frère d'un geste distrait de la main, lorsque ce dernier lui cria un _**« J'y vais, à plus ! »**_ en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée du bunker.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, armé d'un pack de 6 et du popcorn qu'il venait de se préparer, bien décidé à se détendre à _« sa »_ façon.

Mais la porte d'entrée se rouvrit.

_**« Quoi Sammy, t'as oublié tes clefs ? » **_Plaisanta Dean sans lui prêté plus attention, concentré à zapper les chaînes de la télé à la recherche d'un programme intéressant tout en décapsulant une de ses bouteilles.

Un bruit étrange l'incita à tourner machinalement la tête vers son frère, découvrant que ce dernier semblait concentré sur truc noir qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le bruit se réitéra et Dean fronça les sourcils.

_**« C'est quoi ce truc ? »**_ Questionna-t-il en cherchant autour de lui ce qui pouvait faire ce bruit.

_**« Je l'ai trouvé dehors… » **_Répondit Sam d'une voix hésitante.

_**« Hein ? »**_ Dean tourna son regard vers son frère, toujours concentré sur ce qui semblait être un pull ou un truc du genre… _**« Euh ouais, génial Sammy ! T'as trouvé le pull du clodo du coin, je suis content pour toi ! »**_ Dean roula des yeux avant de poursuivre. _**« Non moi j'te parle de ce bruit bizarre…t'as pas entendu ? Comme un bourdonnement ou un truc comme ça… »**_

Le bruit repris de plus belle et Dean sauta sur ses pieds. _**« Ah là ! T'as entendu ?! »**_ Cria-t-il.

_**« Euh…oui Dean j'ai entendu… mais…» **_

_**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, encore ?! J'espère que y'a pas une espèce de bestiole caché quelque part ! »**_ Lança-t-il en posant sa bière pour se pencher et regarder sous le canapé.

_**« Dean… »**_ Tenta Sam, mi amusé de voir son frère ainsi, mi-hésitant sur comment amener la chose sans le braquer.

_**« Sam, reste pas planté là et aidez-moi à chercher bon sang ! »**_

_**« Dean ! »**_ Fit-il plus pressant en tentant de l'interpeller.

_**« Mais quoi ?! »**_ S'énerva Dean, interrompu dans ses recherches, en se tournant vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le pull dans les bras de son frère bouger par lui-même et le bruit se reproduire tel un grincement sinistre.

_**« Qu'est-ce que.. »**_ Commença-t-il en s'approchant de Sam lentement, avec précaution, comme si le…truc…allait lui sauter au visage.

_**« Comme je te disais je l'ai trouvé dehors…juste devant la porte…il semblait perdu et si triste… » **_Reprit Sam tout attendri et lui adressant son regard de chien battu.

_**« Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ! »**_ S'énerva Dean qui ne voyait toujours pas de quoi il retournait. Mais à peine avait-il finit de parler que le _« truc » _bougea à nouveau, de sorte qu'il se retrouva face à deux billes d'un bleu perçant qui l'observa tout en remuant ses moustaches avant d'émettre un _**« miaou »**_ aigu.

Dean sursauta et se recula de deux pas. _**« Wow ! »**_

_**« Sam ! Remet le dehors ! Il est peut-être plein de puces ! »**_ Cria soudain Dean, qui s'était encore reculé d'un pas, pas très à l'aise face à l'animal qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux.

Sammy roula des yeux tandis que le chat émit un _**« Grrr »**_ pas très amical à l'encontre de Dean.

_**« Dean…tu chasses des loup-garous et des vampires et tu as peur d'un simple petit chat perdu ? »**_ Plaisanta Sam, en caressant la tête de l'animal qui en ronronna de plaisir tandis que Dean lui retourna un regard sans humour.

_**« Très drôle Sammy, vraiment ! »**_ Fit-il piqué au vif, tout en observant l'animal d'un œil mauvais.

_**« Dean…Gardons-le au moins cette nuit…et demain je regarderais en ville s'il y a des affiches ou annonces de recherches pour chat perdus… D'acc ? »**_ Sam refit son regard de petit garçon en attente de son cadeau de noël et Dean observa l'animal une énième fois. Ce dernier semblait avoir compris car il lui adressait le même regard.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris puis haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la direction du canapé.

_**« Comme tu veux…mais il ne m'approche pas et pas question que je nettoie ses cochonneries ! »**_ Finit-il en le pointant du goulot de sa bière avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Il se mit à bougonner dans sa barbe et Sam s'éclipsa dans un _**« Deal »**_

Il vit du coin de l'œil son frère fouiller dans des armoires et entendit du bruit dans la cuisine avant de revenir un moment plus tard un air satisfaisait sur le visage.

_**« Voilà…je lui ai fait un coussin avec une des vielles couvertures de l'armoire et je lui ai mis de quoi boire et manger et même du journal par terre…tu devrais avoir la paix…Je file, à tout' ! »**_

_**« Eh…non… mais… »**_ Dean entendit la porte claquer et il n'avait pas réussi à en placer une. Il avait ramené ce mini-monstre chez eux et le laissait en plan avec. Il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre !

.

...

.

La soirée était maintenant bien avancée et Dean décida d'aller se coucher. Il éteignit la télé et s'élança en se frottant les yeux et baillant tout son soul. Sam n'était toujours pas rentré, et le fait que c'était soir d'Halloween l'inquiétait légèrement, mais bon c'était un grand garçon et s'il avait eu un problème il l'aurait appelé. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, n'indiquant ni message ni appel, il le posa sur sa table de nuit. Non il allait bien… il avait peut être juste trouvé une petite nana bien roulé pour l'aider à finir la soirée en beauté… Il sourit à cette pensée, et se demanda depuis quand lui, n'avait pas fini la soirée ainsi…_Ouch_…il ne s'en rappelait même plus…ça devait faire un sacré bail…

Mais étrangement, ça ne lui manquait pas…ça ne lui faisait même pas envie…

Il se déshabilla jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que son boxer et se laissa tombé sur son lit plus qu'il ne s'assit.

Mais tout aussi vite, il se releva …Un miaulement ou plutôt un grognement avait résonné dans la chambre au moment même où il avait senti des trucs pointus se planter dans sa fesse droite.

_**« Putain de bordel ! »**_ Hurla-t-il en se frottant la zone douloureuse d'une main et en soulevant la couverture de l'autre. _**« Merde je t'avais oublié toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là hein ?!»**_ La boule de poil leva un regard mi-triste mi-apeuré vers lui puis se mit à se lécher la patte.

_**« Fais chier »**_ Marmonna Dean avant de se pencher doucement vers l'animal. _**« Je t'ai fait mal ? »**_ Demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix plus calme.

Un miaou lui répondit et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _**« Je suis désolé p'tit bonhomme…ce n'était pas mon intention » **_un autre miaou s'ensuivit et les billes bleu se braquèrent sur lui.

Il s'assit à côté en ne le quittant pas des yeux. _**« Si j'avais pas l'impression de tourner fou, je dirais que tu me comprends quand je te parle… » **_Murmura-t-il pensif.

Le chat inclina légèrement la tête avant de ramper timidement sur le lit pour venir s'allonger contre sa jambe et machinalement Dean sourit.

_**« Ouais ptit bonhomme… tu peux venir… »**_ Fit-il en levant une main pour lui caresser la tête _**« Mais tu gardes ça pour toi hein…Si Sammy l'apprend, s'en sera fini de moi… » **_

Le chat se mit à ronronner sous la caresse et s'appuya plus fortement contre sa main.

_**« C'est que tu l'air d'aimer les caresses dit-moi »**_ Fit Dean en accentuant son geste en souriant. _**« J'te comprend…quand on est seul, un petit geste tendre ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps… »**_

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, et s'allongea plus confortablement, avant d'attraper doucement l'animal de ses deux mains pour le poser sur son ventre où il se pelotonna.

Il passa un de ses bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux un instant, continuant à lui caresser la tête distraitement de l'autre main tout en appréciant la douce chaleur que diffusait le petit corps sur son ventre. Le doux ronronnement de l'animal était agréable, apaisant… Détendu, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder…et comme chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Cas… comme chaque fois il se demanda si l'Ange allait bien… car depuis plusieurs semaines il n'avait plus de nouvelles…l'Ange ne lui répondait plus…car oui il l'avait prié et prié et prié, mais n'avait jamais eu de réponse…Et si vraiment il se laissait aller, il avouerait que ça l'inquiétait… mais aussi qu'il lui manquait…_beaucoup_…comme chaque fois qu'il s'absentait d'ailleurs…

Sentant l'animal bouger sous sa main, il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la petite tête noire juste sous son menton, son regard perçant se planta dans le sien et il émit un miaulement grave.

_**« Eh bien, bonhomme, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » **_Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Un autre miaulement lui répondit. _**« On dirait que t'essaie de me dire quelque chose…t'es vraiment bizarre tu sais ça ? » **_Fit Dean intrigué.

Quelque chose le gênait, quelque chose ne collait pas avec ce chat…mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il le reprit dans ses mains et doucement le souleva au-dessus de sa tête.

_**« C'est quoi ton histoire dis-moi ? »**_ Murmura-t-il doucement. Le chat étira alors sa tête vers lui et lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le menton. Dean sursauta et reposa le chat sur son torse.

_**« Ah non ça mon bonhomme, je ne vais pas être d'accord… »**_ Il s'essuya le menton _**« Je ne fais pas dans la zoophilie moi ! »**_ Le chat miaula bizarrement en réponse et Dean l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

Son pelage noir brillait légèrement sous la lumière de sa chambre, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond avait vraiment une teinte hors du commun pour un chat…maintenant qu'il y pensait ils lui faisaient penser à une autre paire d'yeux hors du commun eux aussi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage à la stupidité de sa pensée que son téléphone sonna sur la table de nuit.

Il l'attrapa et vit le nom de Sam sur l'écran.

_**« Sam ? Tout va bien ? »**_ Demanda-t-il hâtivement sur le qui-vive.

_**« Ouais Dean…mais tu devineras jamais qui devant les yeux… »**_ Fit Sam.

_**« Non effectivement, j'ai oublié ma boule de cristal… »**_ Dit Dean en se détendant un peu en constatant que son frère semblait aller bien.

_**« J'étais dans ce bar remplis de tous ces gens déguisés... »**_

_**« Oui…c'est Halloween mec… »**_ Fit Dean ironique, se rallongeant confortablement dans le lit et replaçant quelque peu l'animal sur son ventre alors qu'il commençait à glisser et pointant son doigt devant ses lèvres en signe de silence, ne souhaitant pas que son frère l'entende miauler.

_**« Ouais merci je sais, bref, je discutais avec cette fille déguisé en infirmière ensanglantée et… »**_

_**« Humm charmant Sam! Brune ? Blonde ? Rousse peut-être ? »**_ Dean s'amusait à taquiner son frère et machinalement reprit ses caresses sur l'animal en même temps.

_**« Deaan…brune, voilà je peux continuer maintenant ?! »**_

_**« Oui oui continue »**_ fit Dean hilare _**« Petite ? Grande ? Yeux ? Verts, marrons, bleus peut-être ? » **_Finit-il en baissant son regard vers celui de l'animal malgré lui.

_**« Dean ! C'est pas le sujet ! »**_ S'agaça Sam.

_**« T'es pas drôle Sammy…Vas-y dis moi… »**_ Soupira Dean.

_**« Non…tu sais quoi ? J'ai mieux… »**_ Sam raccrocha aussitôt.

Dean regarda son téléphone surpris, ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir, puis haussant les épaules reposa son téléphone avant de se réinstaller confortablement. C'est qu'il commençait vraiment à fatiguer là.

Installé, il reprit ses papouilles sur le chat roulé en boule sur son torse qui se remit à ronronné comme un bienheureux, comme s'il avait compris que maintenant que le téléphone était raccroché il pouvait refaire du bruit.

Dean se laissa bercer par ce doux bruit et finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce n'est que lorsque des rires étouffés lui parvinrent qu'il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir deux silhouette à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il reconnut bien vite celle de son frère mais l'autre, plus petite, ne lui disait rien.

_**« Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**_ Demanda-t-il la voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle et une voix que Dean ne pensait plus jamais entendre résonna.

_**« Dis -moi Dean…Tricks or Treat? »**_

_**« Gabriel ? »**_ Fit un Dean surpris.

_**« Yep ! En chair et en nonos ! Alors tu me réponds ? »**_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Tricks or Treat ? »**_ Redemanda-t-il en détachant bien les syllabes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_**« Mauvaise pioche mec, j'suis pas l'usine Haribo »**_ Balança Dean.

_**« Okay ! »**_ Fit Gabriel en haussant les épaules et en levant lentement les doigts avant de les claquer.

Dean eut juste le temps de sentir la panique monter et d'ouvrir grand les yeux qu'un _**« pouffff »**_ se fit entendre suivit d'un gémissement et soudain il était écrasé sur son lit, un poids lui comprimant la poitrine.

Il allait essayer de se dégager quand un autre gémissement résonna dans la pièce et plus précisément droit dans ses oreilles, puis la masse sombre qui lui bouchait la vue sur ce qu'il avait sur lui, se mit à bouger…à se redresser… dévoilant…

_Un corps ?!_

_D'homme ?!_

_Nu ?!_

Le corps bougea de nouveau et releva sa tête…

_**« CAS ! »**_ Hurla Dean en voyant le visage de son ami à quelques centimètres du sien.

Ce dernier l'observa un instant en silence avant de tourner les yeux vers l'entrée de la chambre. Dean suivit son regard pour la découvrir maintenant déserte…

Castiel refit alors le chemin inverse avec son regard pour revenir le planter dans le sien, qu'il sentait écarquiller de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Castiel plongea sur ses lèvres, y apposant les siennes d'abord doucement juste une caresse avant de devenir plus gourmand. Dean sentit le bout de sa langue tracer le contour de ses lèvres avant de revenir les couvrir complètement des siennes dans un baiser tendre. C'est à cet instant qu'il perdit pied…Il sentit Castiel commencé à se détacher et vouloir se redresser, alors sur une impulsion il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa nuque et le maintint contre lui avant de l'embrasser à son tour… Avec plus de force, de passion, de fougue et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle et durent se résoudre à se calmer. C'est sur un dernier baiser tendre que Dean fit glisser ses mains de sa nuque à ses joues pour le relâcher de sa prise.

Castiel se redressa légèrement, les joues rougies, le souffle hachuré et planta ses yeux bleus dans le vert des siens, puis dans un sourire taquin et joyeux, murmura _**« Joyeux Halloween Dean ! » **_


End file.
